Vacation
by Number XVI
Summary: Cloud and Leon decide to spring a surprise vacation on their adopted sons, but wait... Where in Gaia are they going! Warnings: Yaoi, Yuri, OC-Madness, Post-Mpreg, Mako mutations, and a heapin' helpin' of Genesis! Poll in profile about smut-scenes! VOTE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm Number XVI (otherwise known as Tora), and this is a story I've been working on for a few days now! it's not done, but I hope I finish soon!**

Sora: So... how is this gonna work exactly?

**Well, this is going to be a Yaoi/Yuri with no hetero couples because where's the fun in that? Especially when the Mako allows you to become preggers!**

Cloud: OH GOD! Did you make me pregnant!

**What? No! You and Squally adopted 'cuz your both infertile (lucky you), though I can't say the same for some of the others...**

Leon: I thought I told you never to call me that... *growl*

Roxas: Okay... Now that that's out of the way...

**Shut up, pipsqueak.**

**Pairings**- _Yaoi_- Cleon, Sephesis, Angeal/Zack, Rufus/Reno, Akuroku, SoRiku, TerVen, Kadaj/Vanitas, VinYazoo, and Zemyx!  
><em>Yuri<em>- AerTifa

**OC Pairings-**_Yaoi_- Ryo/Furisei, Toxra/Zephyr  
><em>Yuri<em>- Tora/Eli

**People not being Paired**- Kairi, Namine, Yuffie, Xion.

**Ages for characters (youngest to oldest):**  
>14- Xion, Yuffie, Namine, and Kairi<p>

15- Sora, and Roxas

16- Riku, Zexion, and Zephyr (OC)

17- Tifa, Aerith, Kadaj, Axel, Demyx, and Toxra (OC)

18- Yazoo, Vincent, Terra, Tora (OC; and yes, she's named after me), Eli (OC), and Furisei (OC)

19- Ryo (OC)

36- Cloud, and Leon

37- Rufus

38- Zack, and Reno

41- Angeal, and Genesis

43- Sephiroth

**Cloud and Tora are siblings! Tora wasn't born until Cloud was eighteen, which explains the age difference. All the adult ages are realistic; I used the FF7 characters' approximate age in Crisis Core plus the age of their oldest child (except Cloud and Leon, since they adopted, I'm gonna say they got their boys when they were 23), but since they have an assload of Mako in their system, they haven't aged physically. Yes, Seph, Gen, Ang, Zack, and Cloud are First Class SOLDIERs, Leon's SeeD, Reno and Vincent are Turks, and Rufus is President of ShinRa. And I don't say this until later in the story, but Tora is also a First: she's Genesis' Lieutenant. Eli, Furisei, Ryo, and Toxra are Turks, and Zephyr is a SOLDIER Cadet. Tora also has a few extra appendages that don't show up until the second chapter, but you'll know 'em when you see 'em! The Mako caused a few mutations in her, that's the explanation I'm going with.**

**Sora, Roxas, Ven, Van, Riku, and Terra all use the Keyblades. Zexion, Axel and Demyx have their respective elements. Kadaj has Souba, Yazoo has his Velvet Nightmares, and Vincent has Cerberus. Yuffie's a ninja and Tifa's a martial artist; any other question? No? Good! **

**Disclaimer:** I OWN NOTHING! Except Tora, Eli, Furisei, Ryo, Toxra, and Zephyr!

Ventus: Now READ!

Vanitas: Hurry, before she locks us in the closet again!

* * *

><p>(2:30 a.m.: StrifeLeonhart residence)

Roxas grumbled incoherently as he shifted closer to Sora.

His mind, just on the cusp of consciousness, was still wrapped up in the dream he was having about sea-salt ice-cream. The blonde unconsciously licked his lips and moaned his innocent appreciation into his brunette twin's ear.

Sora- still asleep- vaguely hearing the noise, mumbled in protest and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist and laying his fluffy brunette head on his older twin's collarbone.

"Get up you four! We have to pack up and leave within the hour and we sure as hell aren't waiting for stragglers!"

Sora jerked up so hard, his head collided painfully with Roxas' chin and the blonde, who was startled awake by the pain, flailed as he tumbled off the bed, smacking his twin in the face.

"Owowowowowowowowow! Hissss- that hurt, Roxas!" Sora cried as he gripped the top of his head and his left cheek in pain.

Roxas glared from over the edge of the bed, one hand on his ass, the other on his throbbing chin, "Shut the hell up, Sora! Your big head'd better not've knock any of my teeth loose, or so help me gods, you'll be paying the dentist bill!"

Sora pouted, "But I don't have any munny!"

"Then I guess you'll be getting a job then, won't you?"

Sora's pout deepened, "You're a meanie, Roxy!"

Roxas scowled at the hated nickname, "I'll show you mean…" he grumbled under his breath.

Someone banged on a door down the hall, startling the two again. There were a few obscenities and a muffled thump.

"Well, Ven and Van are awake…"

Sora stumbled from the bed lethargically. Crossing the room, he threw open the door and just barely missed smacking into his adopted dad's chest. He looked up with a bright smile, "Morning, Cloud! Um, what are we packing for?"

Cloud smiled slightly too, reaching up and ruffling his youngest son's already messy hair, "We're going somewhere special for the summer. Pack your suitcases, you two. Throw whatever you want in there, 'cause we aren't coming back until August!"

Sora gave a loud whoop and rushed back into the room, pulling Roxas up as he went. He threw open the closet door and pulled down his and the blonde's large suitcases. His was bright blue, while Roxas' was checkered black and white.

The two of them had just started piling their belongings into the bags, when they heard their oldest brother holler in happiness.

In just under half-an-hour, Sora, Roxas, and their two brothers, Ventus and Vanitas, had packed their suitcases full of clothes and a backpack each of entertainment, including, but not limited to: I-Pods, laptops, cell phones, and the respective chargers. Plus various pillows and blankets for the car ride.

The four teens thumped down the stairs and into the living room quickly, not perturbed by the fact that it was only three in the morning.

Upon entering the room, they found their other father sitting quietly on the couch waiting for them. Leon stood at his sons' appearances and motion for them to follow him.

He led them to the car to load up their luggage into the toy hauler that he had attached to the back of their SUV. The presence of said attachment only meant one thing: Cloud had insisted on bringing Fenrir, his huge, kickass motorcycle. If they ever left on extended vacations, Cloud always brought Fenrir because he didn't like to leave it at home alone, afraid that someone might try to steal it.

After Leon had loaded up, he slammed the hauler closed and locked it, "Go wait in the car. Cloud'll be out in a minute and we'll leave,"

Cloud and Leon's vehicle was a custom made Ford Excursion.

The back seat was separated from the front by a soundproof piece of tinted glass that could be rolled down by the passenger's in the front. It seated eight people with two seats up front, and two, three-seat bench seats in the back.

It was made this way because Leon was a SeeD and Cloud was a SOLDIER. The two of them used it to bring in suspects. The glass was there so the two men didn't have to hear the manic screaming of whoever was in the back.

But it also allowed their son's to blare their music in the back without it bothering them.

The boys had similar taste in music so they usually just picked someone to volunteer an i-Pod to play throughout the journey. This time was no different, so it was Ventus who was chosen. He plugged the device into the stereo. Sora turned the music down to 'Low' as the four teens started shifting around with their bed-ware to get comfortable.

Not two minutes after they'd settled down, the boys felt the dull thumps of the front car doors being shut and the separating glass being rolled down.

Cloud peered into the dark backseats, "Before we get out on the road, we've got to pick up your aunt and some of her friends. It'll only take a minute, their driving their own car, but they don't have room for their shit, so Squall offered to carry it for them. They also don't know where they're going either, so we're also their guide. After we've gotten them, it's going to be an eighteen hour drive, so we're not going to get there until around eleven or twelve tonight. Minimal pit stops, so I hope you peed beforehand," by now, Leon had pulled out of the drive and was making his way to their aunt's house twenty minutes away. "We'll probably stop by Denny's or I-Hop for breakfast somewhere around six or seven, but for now you guys just sleep and listen to your music.

Sora piped up, "Who's comin' with Tora?"

Cloud shrugged, "I know for sure that Eli's coming, and so is Furisei and Ryo, but I think I also heard Toxra and Zephyr in the background with some girl I didn't recognize. In any case, you'll meet whoever it is later, so it doesn't matter anyway. I'll let ya sleep now," Cloud turned back around and rolled up the window.

Sora snuggled closer to Ventus and promptly fell asleep, Ventus following close behind.

Roxas clambered over the back of his seat and made a bed area in the very back of the car, letting Vanitas have the seat.

Vanitas listened to the deep breathing of his brothers for a while before turning the music up a notch and succumbing to dreamland himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm back! Here's the second chapter. Here's where you meet the OCs!**

Ventus: So what do we do in this chapter?

**Not much... it's the next chapter where anything really happens!**

Vanitas: Uhuh...

**Shut up, Van... there's no need to be a bastard!**

**Disclaimer- **Sora: Tora owns a picture of Cloud and a picture of Genesis and Kakashi reading each other's book, but nothing else! Now, read!

* * *

><p>They were startled awake several hours later by someone banging on one of the doors.<p>

Vanitas looked out the window and saw his crazy eighteen-year-old aunt pounding on Cloud's door yelling, "Get up, get dressed and get out! I'm starving and we're waiting on you!"

Roxas suddenly tumbled over the top of the seat and onto Vanitas. The black-haired boy pushed his brother off exasperated, only to watch as the younger blonde did the same thing to Sora and Ventus.

Roxas opened the door and stumbled out of the large vehicle and into the bright, early morning sun, "Tora!"

The older teen swiveled around with a smile, her unusual red eyes bright, "Well well, if it isn't squirt number three! How ya doin', Roxy?" Tora pulled the other blonde into a crushing hug.

As this was happening, Sora and Ventus had pulled on the shoes (while still in their pj's) and were also out of the car.

Tora's smile widened, "And there's squirts two and four!" she hugged them too. "Where's squirt one?" she asked.

"Right here, and that's Vanitas to you!" the black-haired boy stepped out of the car tiredly, hoping that when they'd eaten, he could go back to sleep…

Tora red cat ears twitched as she opened her arms and Van walked into the hug willingly, "Oh, shaddap, party pooper! You'll always be 'Squirt's to me! Now c'mon, the others are waiting inside," the dirty-blonde woman rushed off into the I-Hop, her equally red tail waving joyfully.

The boys followed quickly, Cloud and Leon trailing along behind.

Tora eventually stopped beside a booth filled to the brim with people.

"Aunty Eli!" Sora was swift to run over and glomp another dirty-blonde girl. Eli's green eyes widened with minute surprise before she smiled softly and returned the hug her pseudo-nephew was giving her. Roxas, Ventus, and Vanitas darted closer and hugged her with equal enthusiasm.

A black-haired man sitting across from Eli smirked, "Hey, kids… How's life?"

Vanitas twisted to give the man an identical smirk, "I don't know… life-like? How's it for you, Furisei?"

Furisei sighed, placing his head in his hand, his bright green eyes twinkling, "Boring, angsty, and entirely too realistic,"

The bleach-blonde man next to Furisei snorted crassly, "Dun' listen ta him, guys… He's jus' mad 'cuz Ah won' let 'im drive!" he crossed his arms and shook his head, causing the thin braid in his hair to swing. "Las' time Ah let 'im, 'e almos' crashed inta a gawddamn street lamp! Ah dun' know 'bout the rest o' these losers, but Ah wanna stay alive, thankyaverymuch!"

"Shut the hell up, Ryo! No one wants to hear you bitch and moan, bastard," Furisei growled.

Ryo scratched at his eyebrow piercings momentarily, grinning like a murderer, "Ah dun' know, Furi… If Ah shut up, will ya stop bein' an emo bitch? Plus, ya know Ah only tell that storeh for shits and giggles," Ryo smiled. "Ya know Ah love ya too much ta actually beh mean ta ya!"

A man sitting next to Eli groaned, covering his ears with his hands, his dark brown hair falling into his face, "Be quiet, both of you! It's too damn early for this shit! I just wanna eat and get back on the road so that I can sleep!"

The boy next to him giggled, patting the man on his back softly, "Aw, there-there, Tox, you can go back to sleep soon!" the boy giggled again.

Ryo grinned from across the table, "Ya know what? Yer a damn funneh tired person, Zeph! And shut yer whore mouth, Toxra! No one wants ta hear ya 'bitch and moan' either!" Ryo cackled almost evilly.

Tora, still standing next to her nephews, rolled her eyes at her friends' antics, "Ignore them—they're sleep deprived…" she grumbled quietly to herself for a moment. "Anyway! I'd like to introduce you four to my BFF, Aerith! Aerith, meet Squirts One, Two, Three, and Four! Or, as their birth certificates say: Vanitas, Ventus, Roxas, and Sora!" Tora gestured avidly to a pretty brunette woman squished comfortably between Zephyr and Ryo. She waved at the brothers, smiling happily, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" the girl covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. "You're all so cute!" she gushed.

Sora blushed charmingly, causing Aerith to giggle a little more, "It's nice to meet you too, Miss Aerith!" Sora smiled widely, seemingly making the room brighter.

"Oh, look at the manners on this one!" Aerith waved a hand in dismissal, "Just Aerith, Sweetie! 'Miss' makes me sound old, and I'm only seventeen!"

Sora's grin widened, "'Kay!"

Tora pushed the six person family to the booth next to hers, "Well, let's get to eating! The less time we spend here, the more I spend pestering Gen!" she rushed back over to her table where a waiter had appeared.

Ventus was curious, "'Gen'? Dad, who exactly are gonna be on vacation with?"

Cloud just smiled secretively, "It's a surprise…"

The family of thirteen spent roughly and hour at the Denny's, enjoying good food and better company.

When they'd finally finished and were out by the vehicles, it was almost eight in the morning.

"Dad, can we lay down the seats? I'm tired and I've got a crick in my neck from lying against the window!" Ventus whined.

Cloud and Leon shared a look, but Cloud just shrugged, "I don't see why not… it's not like anyone can see you anyway," and with that he climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Leon crossed his arms for a moment and brooded (read: pouted) at his obvious loss, but he too climbed inside anyway.

Ventus hooted happily, and proceeded to open the trunk and lay down the two bench seats.

Sora, Roxas, and Van crawled in behind their brother and helped him arrange the bedding comfortably. Roxas shut the back door and settled down between the left wall and Sora. Ven turned up the AC all the way, so they wouldn't get hot, and lay down between Sora and Van contentedly.

They all sighed simultaneously and fell into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>You see that little green button right thar at the bottom? Yeah? Good, now click and review! The more you do so, the less time the boys hafta spend in the closet!<strong>

Sora: Oh GAWD! Not the CLOSET! *sob*

Riku: There there, *holds Sora* don't cry! Those nice readers will review, I promise! *glares at you*

**See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay thar again! Lol, sorry I took so long! I didn't quite know how I wanted the ending of this chapter to go, and to be honest, I'm still not completely pleased with it... Hmm...**

Toxra: It seems my friend made a little bit of a mistake on the AN at the beginning of the first chapter, if you happened to read it...

**Oh! Yeah, I said that Toxra here was a Turk and he's most definitely NOT! He's actually a Second Class SOLDIER, so, if you actually care about the status's of my OCs, that's really what he is!**

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING! 'cept my OCs. There, disclaimed...

Now, onto chapter 3!

* * *

><p>The next time they were awake, it was around two in the afternoon and everyone was stopping to eat lunch and use the restroom at McDonald's.<p>

The boys had absolutely no idea where they were, only that it was now _way_ hotter here than in Hollow Bastion, where they lived, or Edge, where Tora lived. They were still curious, but didn't ask questions because they knew neither Cloud nor Leon would answer.

The first thing Roxas saw when he stepped into the establishment was Toxra, and he immediately started laughing.

All over the brunette's face was marker. He had a backwards 'L' on his forehead (so that he'd see it correctly in the mirror), a pair of poorly drawn glasses around his eyes, and a huge, curly mustache under his nose.

When his brothers saw what he was laughing at, they were also consumed into fits of giggles and guffaws. Tora and the others were trying, and failing, to keep their amusement to themselves, hell, Ryo wasn't even trying to hide his snickers, but Toxra didn't catch on. He gave everyone an odd look, and took his turn at the counter.

The girl working tried not to laugh as she took his order, but Toxra noticed. He gave a charming smile, "What's wrong, dollface? I got somethin' on my face?"

Much to the man's obvious surprise, she nodded and pulled out a compact she had in one of her pockets. She held it out to him unsteadily, still trying to be polite.

Roxas watched Toxra's brows furrow as he took the small item. He opened it and looked at his reflection stupidly for a second before his icy-blue eyes started burning with righteous fury, "Goddammit, RYOKOGNEI I'M GONNA _KILL_ _YOU!_"

Then all hell broke loose as everyone started laughing and Toxra chased his friend around the room furiously.

Roxas could feel tears of mirth running down his cheeks. He heard the sound of a camera taking a picture and then someone tapped him on the back.

Vanitas held out his phone, and on the screen was a picture of Toxra's face as he ran by, "This is definitely a keeper,"

Eventually, everyone had calmed down (and Toxra had gotten the marker off his face) and eaten, they were once again on the highway.

Since it was too late to go back to sleep without screwing up their sleeping patterns, Roxas and his brothers had taken to listening to their music at obnoxiously loud levels and screwing with their electronics and other various activities.

Ventus was relaxed with his back against the dividing wall reading a book.

Vanitas had his head in his younger twin's lap listening to his own i-Pod and dozing.

Sora was playing 'Super Mario Bros' on his DS on his stomach with his feet kicked into the air, humming happily with the song playing from the stereo.

Roxas was on his i-Phone resting on the opposite length of the car from Ventus. Thanks to the 4G, he was able to get on Yahoo Messenger (so what he didn't want a Facebook? Sue him) talking with some friends he'd made a few months ago.

**K3yofD3stiny:** Whats up guys?

**PyRoZr0cKhrD:** nuthin, Whats up with u, shorty?

**K3yofD3stiny:** im sitting in the back of my car… the 'rentals are takin us on vaca and we've been drivin for HOURS! Isdk where we're goin, but i figure its somewhere down south, cuz its gotten way hotter since we left… don't call me short, asshole

**IplythaSITAR:** oh, wow, you too? Me 'n ax and our little sisters are in the middle of the same thing! We only left a few hours ago, but still! Mom and dad told us we prolly weren't gonna get where we're goin til, like, tomorrow morning!

**PyRoZr0cKhrD:** yea, it's TORTURE! Kai and nam won't shut the fuck UP!

**K3yofD3stiny:** dude, that's crazy!

**PyRoZr0cKhrD:** I know!

**IplythaSITAR:** shizz… gotta go rox! We're stopping!

**PyRoZr0cKhrD:** talk to u l8r?

**K3yofD3stiny:** if I'm a-freakin-wake! Lol, talk to ya soon…

_IplythaSITAR has logged off_

_PyRoZr0cKhrD has logged off_

Roxas exited off the page and sighed loudly, trying to figure out what he was going to do.

Sora, having heard the putout sigh, lifted his ocean-blue eyes to his twin's bored face, "What's the matter, Rox?"

Roxas' own blue orbs rose to meet Sora's, "Nothin', just bored…" he sighed.

Now Ventus looked up, "Wanna play a game? I've got a few sets of cards; we could play poker… but we've got no chips…" the boys sunk into thoughts of how to fix this issue.

Van dozed on, ignorant to his brothers' dilemma.

Suddenly, the youngest sibling perked back up again and pulled his backpack to his lap, rummaging around, "I think… I've still got some—Aha! Here it is!" Sora pulled out a one-gallon Ziploc full of… candy? What the hell?

"What the hell? Sora, where'd you get all that shit?" Ventus asked with his blonde eyebrows buried in his hair.

Sora looked at the bag proudly, "Um, Halloween… I kept all that I liked, just never ate any!" he smiled brightly.

Roxas snorted, "Figures…"

Sora shoved the plastic bag between them, "Well, in any case, let's figure out which candy to use for what chip!"

While they worked, Vanitas slipped from his light sleep. He rolled off Ventus' lap, unhappy from the jostling the blonde was doing while reaching for certain pieces of candy.

He grumbled incoherently in the general direction of his brothers in protest, but all they did was give him absentminded pats on the head as they continued arguing over which edible treat was _obviously_ worth most.

Vanitas rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. By then his brothers had fixed their problem and were busy playing whatever it was that they had decided upon.

They played for nearly four hours, only pausing when they stopped for dinner at some local restaurant. When they got back to the car and back on the road, their minds were almost dead from poker, so they called it quits, gave Sora _most_ of his stash back, and dog-piled with Vanitas under warm blankets and soft pillows.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Plz?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, haven't uploaded this in a while...**

**Anywhore!**

**This chap is mainly about them getting to the vacation spot and what it looks like! **

Kadaj: When do we come in!

**Next chapter!**

Kadaj: Okay! *big smile*

***pinches cheeks* Aren't you just the cutest?**

Genesis: Leave my son alone! He's the only one that even _looks_ like me (besides Riku, but he only has my eyes) and I won't have you ruining that!

Reno: Y'know, I find it odd that silver hair is a dominant gene, yo... Considering me 'n Rufus' kids are split up evenly between our hair colors, I'd figure you'd have at least _one_ redhead!

Genesis: Yeah? Well I find it odd that you still_ have_ your hair. *summons fireball* Want me to remedy that?"

Reno: *holds up hands* No no! I'm good, yo!

Axel: *summons fireballs* Hey! I can do that too! Don't threaten my mom, Gen. Got it memorized?

Riku: Is it genetic to have a stupid catchphrase in your family?

Rufus: I don't know... So far Kairi and Namine haven't shown signs, but Demyx has. He screams 'Dance water, dance!' every time he trains... I honestly think he just like David Bowie too much...

**Whoa, guys... Sidetracked much?**

Guys: Sorry!

**_Disclaimer_: Jeezus! How many times I gotta tell you people: I do not OWN! Take it away Cid!**

Cid: Eh, fuck off... *grumbles*

***vigorous applause* Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!**

* * *

><p>(Cloud and Leon)<p>

When Leon pulled into the driveway of their destination, it was 12:15 in the morning and he was sore from sitting still for so long. Beside him, Cloud was nodding off. The brunette nudged him as he stopped the SUV and Cloud glared blearily at him.

Leon only chuckled and turned the vehicle off. Sliding from the car, Leon was just glad that he was out of the damn thing…

The brunette stepped to the back of the SUV and opened the back. The door rose with a soft hiss, revealing his down-for-the-count heap of teenagers. Cloud gave a put-upon sigh as he surveyed the four boys.

"I don't know about you, but I'm too tired to carry all our shit in as well as these four," the blonde's head bobbed towards their sons wearily.

Leon's ever-annoying brown eyebrow rose into his hairline, stretching the scar on his face somewhat, "Cloud… I cannot believe you can still think of yourself as a First Class SOLDIER after you just said that. That was horribly pathetic of you, if I say so myself," he teased stoically.

Cloud's face immediately pulled into a scowl he only reserve for mornings and Hojo, and his Mako-bright eyes flicked to his husband sullenly, "Shut the hell up, Squall,"

Leon felt a small surge of annoyance at the use of his real name, but it was quickly fulfilled by a smug smirk at Cloud's irritation. Ignoring the blonde's intensifying glare, Leon crawled into the back of their car, and pulled the topmost child—Ventus—off of his brothers with tenderness he rarely displayed.

Cloud's glower softened at the sight of his lover cradling one of their boys so gently in his arms, and he sighed again before also climbing in and carefully extracting the next teen, Roxas.

Tora's car pulled in beside theirs before they could go anywhere though.

Ryo and Furisei were out of the car as soon as it was stopped, "We'll get the other two. Tora and the others will get the bags,"

Both burdened men nodded the affirmative and walked up the short path to the monstrous house they would be living in for the next couple of months.

Juggling Ventus softly, Leon managed to unlock the door and push it open quietly. Entering, the brunette and his blonde lover surveyed their surroundings for any possible threats—habits forcibly induced during SOLDIER and SeeD training—before quickly locating the stairs and climbing them to the second floor.

The mansion was fairly simple, for being so large. It was a square building with three floors, two of which were nothing but rooms.

The front door opened to a large foyer with a spiral staircase in the middle **(A/N: the cool metal ones that you'll see in warehouses)**. Right passed the door to the right was a small restroom. Then it branched off to the left into the Living Room, and—a little further down—the right again into the Dining Room.

The living room opened up at the far end into the Activity Room where there were games like Pool and even a DDR machine (Leon had no doubt where the idea for that had come from. There was also a small, but well stocked—and much _locked_—bar in there as well. It connected to the Kitchen, which in turn connected to the Dining Room which brought them full circle.

Leon and Cloud stepped out onto the second floor, where most of the kids would be staying. They walked to the two rooms directly across from the staircase opening. Roxas was placed in one, and Ven in the other, since they would be sharing with their respective twins.

The second and third floor, as already mentioned, consisted of nothing but rooms. There were eight on each floor; two per wall. The rooms were shaped like trapezoids, lining up to each other at the corners. Inside each were a large walk-in closet, two beds, and a bathroom complete with a shower.

All the rooms were connected to a sort of gathering area with comfortable couches, armchairs, tables, and two huge flatscreens. Leon knew that Roxas and Sora had packed their game systems, and he was sure that they would be connected to one of the TVs by tomorrow afternoon at the latest.

Leon and his husband waited until Ryo and Furisei delivered their remaining children to their rooms before they all walked down and collected their things from the foyer where Tora and the others had deposited them. The SOLDIER and SeeD also took their sons' things upstairs with them and placed them quietly in their rooms, and then continued on to the top floor.

They moved themselves into the room across from the stair opening, much like they'd done for their sons, but it was on the opposite side of the floor from the room above Sora and Roxas'. They noticed Tora and Eli puttering around in that one. Furi and Ryo picked the room on the other side of the room next door to theirs while Toxra and Zephyr got the room between. Aerith chose the room between Tora's and Ryo's.

Cloud and Leon didn't even bother to change or shower. They just stripped to their boxers (or in Leon's case: nothing; leathers were too tight for that) and settled into bed. The two of them would unpack in a few hours because whether they liked it or not, they would most probably wake up at four like usual, fully functional. They were all used to running on little to no sleep, and since that was Sora, Roxas, Ven, and Van's designated training time, Cloud and Leon had to be up to make sure no one lost a limb.

Then those four would finish up and Vanitas would come inside and make breakfast **(A/N: there's actually a story behind that that we'll get into later)** and that, in turn, would wake the rest of the house up.

But for now, they were content to sleep curled up next to each other until that time came.

* * *

><p><strong>I probably won't update my other story 'Sight' until this one's caught up! Sorry!<strong>

**R&R PLZ!**

**PS: Would any of you be interested in seeing the _very_ unprofessional pic I did of the Mansion on my 'paint' program? If so, just leave a review or send me a PM and I'll give you the link so that you can see it!**

**KTHXBYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Had a little stump with this chappy, but I got it! It's a bit fast, and I tried to make it funny, but it's your opinion!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: Don't own!**

* * *

><p>As predicted, four-'o-clock rolled around and Cloud and Leon were already up and showering (together, of course… the room had to be christened at some point). They finished quickly (pun intended) and were dressed shortly afterward. Cloud waved to Tora and Ryo as they left their rooms for the day, and followed his lover down the winding stairs.<p>

They stopped by their sons' rooms to find them still asleep, but they weren't too surprised, they had had a long ride after all; it's to be expected.

But when they stepped into the foyer, they were greeted by more than a few suitcases and duffle bags, along with four very weary looking First Class SOLDIERs.

"Help us carry our shit to our rooms."

Leon smirked at Genesis, which caused the man to scowl, "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine. Someone forget to put creamer in your coffee?"

Ever the literate one, "Fuck. You," was all the man had to say before he disappeared up the stairs with an armload of bags, all of which were probably his.

Leon turned to the redhead's spouse in his absence, "How do you deal with him in the mornings, Seph?"

Sephiroth smirked, "I usually don't have to, remember?" and then he was following his lover with his own things.

"Right… Need any help, Angeal?" the brunette asked the bearded man.

Said man smiled slightly at his younger comrade, "Yes, that would be nice; Zack, could you take Cloud and wake up the kids? They're all still asleep in the cars. Tell them they also have to carry their own bags upstairs. Leon, if you will,"

While Leon helped Angeal, Zack and his best friend walked back outside to the SUVs. When they stood in front of the black-haired man's vehicle, Zack got a mischievous gleam in his eyes. He made rocking motions at his truck and, grinning, Cloud immediately placed himself next to his partner-in-crime. Zack counted to three silently with his fingers before suddenly flinging himself at the metal monster, shaking it wildly.

"_EARTHQUAKE!_ Everybody, out of the car! It's an _earthquake!_" that combined with the rocking induced by two Mako-enhanced men would've had even Sephiroth out of a car, not to mention five teenagers.

The doors on the other side of the huge vehicle opened and Zack's children tumbled out, groggy and scared out of their minds. On their side, the children's father and his companion were roaring with unrestrained laughter.

A brunette boy came storming around the back of the car; face livid, with his siblings following close behind, "Dammit Dad, what the hell?"

Zack stood up straight and wiped his eyes, still chuckling. Cloud straightened next to him with a smug smile and held up a hand which was promptly high-fived, "Hey, your father told me to wake you up; he didn't tell me how!" he turned to Cloud. "Do you think we should do that to Seph's kids?"

Cloud shrugged, "Dunno, but if they're anything like Genesis, they'll probably bitch the rest of the day. I remember Kadaj was a bit of a drama queen the last time I saw him… which was, like, twelve years ago…"

The forgotten teenager coughed to get their attention, "Um, no offence, but who the hell are you?" he asked Cloud.

Zack frowned (which was a scary occurrence in and of itself), "Terra! What have—" but Cloud just cut his friend off with an indulgent smirk.

"Don't worry about it Zack. My kid Vanitas will probably do the same thing. I'm Cloud Strife, nice to meet you," he leaned closed to the wide-eyed brunette. "If it's any consolation, this was all your dad's idea," ignoring the indignant squawk from next to him, Cloud straightened back up.

The teen stood there with his mouth partly open until a loud shriek started him, "_The_ Cloud Strife?"

One of the girls beside Terra flapped a hand in front of her face dramatically, "Geez, I can feel your all-powerful presence from all the way over here! No wonder my idiot brother won't _move out of the fucking way_!" Cloud realized the girl was only teasing when Terra growled.

"Tifa, don't patronize your siblings," Zack scolded. Tifa smiled in a wholly unapologetic way and moved to the back of the vehicle. She pulled a few bags from the machine and then scurried across the lawn to the house.

"Hi! I'm the Ninja Princess Yuffie! Pleased to meetcha!" Zack's second youngest reminded Cloud completely of him. "This is my twin Xion!" she didn't pause to let the younger girl say anything, but instead, pushed her to get her things, "C'mon, Xi, we can't let Tifa and her big boobs hog all the good rooms!"

Terra just grumbled his way passed him, and Zack's older gave Cloud a polite nod and a murmured, "Vincent," then those two were gone as well.

Cloud's eyebrow rose as he watched the last two of Zack's kids disappear into the huge house, "Yuffie and Tifa are the only ones that have your attitude. The rest are _all_ Angeal's,"

Zack opened his mouth to give an put out reply, but he was cut off by a scream of rage from inside the massive structure… a scream from a very familiar voice, "Ventus!"

Cloud was a blur as he raced into dwelling and up the stairs, easily overtaking Vincent and Terra with his SOLDIER speed. He launched himself up onto the second floor and threw open Ventus' door… only to find the most ridiculous sight he'd ever seen, and he was friends with _Zack_, "_Roxas_! What are you _doing_?"

His second youngest held a bucket nonchalantly over his brother's head where he'd no doubt just emptied its contents.

Roxas just smirked, "I'm… _motivating_ Ventus here for training, that's all!"

Leon suddenly crowded behind Cloud in the doorway. He zeroed in on Sora who immediately noticed the stormy glare and held his hands up in a sign of peace, "All Rox Dad, all Rox!"

Cloud stepped the rest of the way into the room and grabbed Roxas by the ear, causing him to whine, "It's _five in the morning_ Roxas Strife! Guests have just arrived and I'm sure they'd like more sleep than you're giving them!" the older blonde towed his son out of the room painfully, Leon motioning the other three to follow.

"Oh no, Cloud! I assure you, this is _much _better than _sleep_! I can live without that, but _this_ is pure entertainment!"

Cloud growled lowly, "Shut up, Genesis!" the redhead only cackled gleefully as his friend marched his wayward son down the steps and into the backyard with his other children parading behind.

Cloud practically threw the boy onto the back porch, "Training; paintballs; all of you! I'd better not see any of you for _at least_ an hour! Vanitas, when you get back you're cooking, _for everyone_! Since you insist on your silly rule, it's only fair!" Leon appeared behind Cloud again, this time with four paintball rifles and vests loaded with ammunition in four different colors. He tossed them to the boys.

They looked down at the equipment uneasily, "But, Cloud it's—"

"No! No Keyblades! I forbid it until the owner of the house arrives and I can ask. His backyard is specifically set up for paintballing though, so get to it! Now!" he barked, using his rarely used Lieutenant-Commander voice. The teens scrambled away and Cloud slumped in exasperation, "Honestly…"

Leon stepped forward, chuckling, and massaged his blonde lover's shoulders, "I know Love, I know,"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, no long AN this time! I finished this at 8:50 am after having <em>no<em> sleep! So I'm a little tired!**

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kay guys! This chapter intros the romancing of the teens! Until Axel gets here. It'll be pretty tame up until the plot twist I've got planned, so just look forward to it!**

_**Disclaimed!**_

* * *

><p>Chuckling erupted behind the two lovers. They turned slowly and face their curiously amused audience, and Cloud blushed at the scene they created.<p>

"It's nice to see what a good father you've become, Cloud," Sephiroth stated warmly.

The blonde shrugged, shaking off his previous blush quickly, "I do my best to keep them from doing stupid things… Don't get me wrong, I love my children, but sometimes it's just—it's just hard to keep them out of danger," he gazed longingly out the back door after his sons.

Angeal's eyebrows furrowed, "Hard…? How so?" the big man asked.

Leon grunted, "If you didn't remember, they aren't our true offspring. We didn't have them like—" he gestured absently at the other four. "We adopted them, and it turned out they came with talents that we thought to be myths. We're so proud of them, do not mistake that, but it's difficult for us sometimes, especially when we may have to let go of them sooner than we want to."

"Talents? Of what kind?" Genesis asked.

"They're Bearers, and the King is adamant that they receive proper training." Cloud stated grimly. "They leave for inconclusive amounts of time— to different worlds no less—when we don't even know if they're still alive. Yes, it's _very _hard."

Genesis gasped, "All four of them are _Keyblade Bearers_!" he questioned wide-eyed. "How is that possible?"

Leon shrugged, "We don't know, but Sora and Roxas are very close to their Mark of Mastery exams,"

Angeal looked dubious, "Mark of Mastery? But aren't they the younger pair? How are they allowed to become Masters first?"

Leon wiggled his hands, "Ambidextrous; both of them. Sora is very good at magic while Roxas is more brute strength." The brunette looked thoughtful. "Though I doubt Van and Ven will be very far behind… They're exceptional, all of them."

Genesis smirked, "I doubt it's just their Keyblades that put them in danger, eh?" he stated with a sly smile.

The two men looked at their friend warily, "And by that you mean…?"

The redhead scoffed, "Oh, come off it! You must realize that your boys are by no means… _unattractive_. In fact, their looks should put them in more danger—"

There was suddenly a gunblade held at his throat with a snarling lion attached to the hilt, "You'd better think long and hard about how you're going to finish that sentence, Rhapsodos…"

"He's right, y'know!" Zack crowed finally joining the group at the back door. "For two sets of fraternal twins, they look remarkably alike, and yet completely different… their eyes, for instance!"

Cloud smiled as he pushed his husband's arm down, "Yeah, I know what you mean,"

"Good morning!"

Genesis swung around, "Kadaj! My beloved!" he pulled a teen that looked surprisingly like him with silver hair into his arms. "How did you sleep?"

Another boy strolled up; "Well… until Zack woke us up—" The younger boy with longer hair and Genesis's eyes shot a subdued Sephiroth-like glare at said man, "By rocking the car."

Angeal was swift to smack his younger lover upside the head, "Ow! Angeeeaal! Cloud did it too!" he ratted out his friend with no regret.

The blonde held up his hands in surrender when the much larger man rounded on him, "I only did it to your kids! Which he let me do, by the way!" another smack.

Genesis pretended like it never happened, "Hello to you too, Riku," he kissed the taller by on the cheek. "Where are your brothers?"

Riku returned the kiss quickly, leaning slightly to reach his mother's cheek, "Yaz and Zex are putting their things away. You know how they are,"

Suddenly, Kadaj frowned, "I saw a boy… on the way inside. He had hair as black as the deepest darkness, but eyes—eyes the color of the warmth of the sun…" Kadaj looked at his father, then Cloud uncertainly. "He is yours, correct? May I…" the boy paused, whether from nervousness or lack of social grace like his father, Cloud would never know. "Become… friends, with him?" he asked finally, looking up at Cloud beseechingly.

Cloud held up his hands again, awkwardly, "Um, that's his choice, kid…" when he saw Kadaj's put down expression he quickly added, "But he's cooking breakfast this morning! Why don't you ask if you can help when he comes back?" the boy rebounded almost as fast as Sora. He smiled up at the blonde and then skipped off.

Riku watched the entire episode with a smirk, "Watch out, Cloud. My brother fancies your black-haired son." He gave the older man a sidelong glance as he passed him to go to the back, "I know my brother, and if your son shows even a small bit of interest, Kadaj will pull out all the stops, and then you'll see the _real_ Kadaj…" and with a rather dark, _very_ Sephiroth-like chuckle, Riku disappeared out the door.

Leon's eyebrow arched up, and he glanced at Sephiroth warily, "If he's not your son, then I'm the King,"

Sephiroth smiled smugly, much to his lover's obvious chagrin, "I taught him well."

Angeal looked down at a watch that went unnoticed on his wrist, "Rufus called before we got here and said he and Reno would show up sometime around six," he smiled at Cloud. "So, when breakfast is ready, if Reno's lucky. I'm going to go take a shower," he started walking away. Zack looked torn between following and staying with his friends, but Angeal quickly made up his mind, "You coming puppy?"

A blinding smile broke out on the younger's face, "Hehe… sexy-time with the big, bad wolf! See you guys _later_!" and with that disturbing mental image, Zack was racing after his lover like his namesake.

The other four chuckled at Zack's lack of shame.

They moved to the living room and lounged on the plush couches and talked for a little while longer before Sephiroth and Genesis also left to go get settled.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, no huge AN, but bare with me, we're getting to the exciting parts!<strong>

**R&R!**


End file.
